


A Time Traveller's S.H.I.E.L.D.

by Doubly_The_Whale



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Dark Matter (TV), Doctor Who, Logan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, laura kinney - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Learning to be a father, Single Dad finding love, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doubly_The_Whale/pseuds/Doubly_The_Whale
Summary: A Time Traveler becomes a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. but soon meets his daughter, Laura (Logan) and deals with learning to parents while doing his job.





	1. To the point

   When he had first met S.H.I.E.L.D. Corbin Maxwell was a time traveler. But not the "Drive a car 88 mph then, WHAM! Different time." Kinda time traveler. His ship was huge, at least on the inside. And he had a room for everything. Even a movie theatre and a trampoline room. He had just been craving a milkshake so he had punched in the coordinates for a famous burger joint in New York City. He pulled the handbrake and the ship began to whirl and shake. Soon, after running around the console switching levers, flipping switches, and pushing buttons, he had arrived. When he opened the door, he was quickly shot.  
     
   When he opened his eyes he was sitting in a room at a table, his hands in cuffs that were chained to the table. A man entered the room. He stood at about 5' 9" and wore a suit. "My name is agent Phil Coulson. I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Do you want to tell me who you are?" He said, sitting down. “Corbin.” He replied. From there on, Coulson explained how their tech expert, Fitz, had detected anomalies lately, then they found Corbin's ship rematerializing. Corbin asked "My ship?" And Coulson told him that they weren't able to get into the blue phone box that was his TARDIS. Corbin giggled, he knew they'd never be able to get through those doors. Then, Coulson offered Corbin a job. He said it in a way that caught Corbin's ear. "Would you, my good sir, consider working to help this planet? It’s inhabitants? Will you join as our 'alien and foreign sciences department head'?" Coulson stopped for a second then said, “If you say no we have to take you into custody indefinitely... no offense.” Corbin nodded. And Coulson said he should introduce himself to the team.

   Corbin was brought out of the room, Coulson talking as he led him down the corridors. He explained that the plane they were on was the teams base but there were more than just them. Corbin was brought to a living room. He was met with the whole team, where he explained that he was an alien, a Timelord. He explained that he had been experimented on, they had stopped his ability to regenerate, but used his regeneration energy to boost his self healing abilities. How they added claws in between the knuckles of his pointer and middle finger, middle and ring, ring and pinky finger, he let them out, they were shiny and made of metal. A girl named Jemma Simmons commented "you're uh... you're bleeding." Corbin giggled slightly. "Yeah, I just had blades stab through my hands... that happens." He retracted his claws, they watched as they saw the skin rebuild itself almost instantly. "Bullshit!" Said a man, he stood at a tiny bit under Corbin's height, Corbin stood at 6' 4, and had a medium build that was well shaped and matched his size well. "Does it hurt?" Asked Leo Fitz, an engineer scientist. "No, they took the nerves out of the zones they come out of. But I can still feel with my fingers. And The rest of me feels pain, I just heal quick." He replied. "That must've taken some serious experimentation." Said Simmons. "They grafted the metal onto my bones, then altered my DNA pattern to this." Said Corbin.

  Corbin stayed with the team, eventually becoming a full-on agent, he stood with S.H.I.E.L.D. even when it was infiltrated by Hydra, after the pushed them out and Agent Coulson was made director by Nick Fury. They moved into an underground base called "The Playground" where Corbin made one request to Coulson. He didn't need a bunk, instead he wanted a private vault for the TARDIS. If the ship ever fell into the wrong hands, the controller would be all powerful. Coulson agreed.


	2. Kolburn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emily Kolburn is a character in the TV show “Dark Matter” if you want to see how she looks google her name.

   Corbin peeked out of his TARDIS doors, then walked out of his private vault. He navigated through the corridors until he reached the lab. Fitz was sitting on a table top, Simmons had left after they had both nearly died from drowning, only Coulson knew where she was, on an undercover assignment. "Hey, Fitz, how you doing dude?" Corbin asked. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? They think I'm having some sorta em- emo- em-" Fitz gestured to Corbin and he finished his sentence. "Emotional trauma. That's not what I was talking about. I meant because you’re sitting on the table... you never do that." Fitz had problems with motor skills and he lost his train of thought often now, being drowned and then resuscitated will do that to you. "I twisted my... um-" he pointed to his ankle. "Ankle." Corbin finished. "Thanks..." said Fitz. He lowered himself off the table. "Lots of new faces in here." Said Corbin. "Yeah, science team... I don't like 'em." Said Fitz. "Give them a chance at least, huh?" Said Corbin, he put his hand lightly on Fitz's shoulder for about a second. "Hey, I'm hungry. You want to go get um- a um- um-" Fitz punched the table, then yelled "Fuck!" "Come on, lets go get lunch." Said Corbin, patting Fitz shoulders twice from behind.

   They sat in the Playground's cafeteria, which was large in comparison to how many living quarters the base had. They sat down at a table with their lunch trays, each holding a beer bottle, they were off duty. Corbin extended the claw between his pointer and middle finger, only about 4 inches out, when fully extendable they were 7 inches going from just a little bit behind his knuckles. He stuck the claw under the cap of the beer bottle, then popped it off, he did the same for Leo's. They sat and ate lunch, then eventually Fitz decided to go to his quarters for some sleep. On his way back to the TARDIS he found a young women in a lab coat, she was walking out of the lab at the same time he walked past it and he stopped before bumping into her. "Excuse me." He said. "No no no, my fault." She said. Corbin extended his hand, she shook it. "I'm Corbin." She pushed her electric blue hair out of her face. She also had light blue eyes that almost matched the color of her hair, but not quite. She stood at about five foot, three inches, making her seem very short to Corbin, being a little over a foot taller than a person will do that. "I've heard of you. You're the alien aren't you? With the um-" she pointed to her fist. Corbin nodded, then extended his claws, then retracted them. "Oh uh- I'm Emily Kolburn." She said. "Hey, this is a really weird favor to ask. But I have a shelf, that I can’t reach, can you help?" Corbin asked. "You, can't reach?" She giggled. "Just let me boost you up please..." Corbin said, rolling his eyes. Emily nodded and followed close behind.

   Corbin walked through the halls, Emily following behind him, he led her into the vault where she saw the big blue box. "I'm not... getting in a phone box with you." said Emily. "Oh, it's not an actual phone box." Said Corbin, pulling out a key and unlocking the door. He opened the door to show a large room, lit with a blue light. The entire room was empty, with the exception of a very futuristic console with six sides in the center. "Wow... that’s pretty cool." said Emily. "It's a spaceship. What did you expect?" Corbin asked. Emily sighed and said "Fine. I’ll go in. But just so you know, I run fast." Corbin giggled and stepped in, Emily following. He walked past the console, and a grey metal wall made a hole shaped like a large hexagon and they entered a white hexagonal hallway. They walked for about 40 seconds, taking several turns and passing several rooms. Along the way Corbin asked Emily "How old are you? You look younger than Fitzsimmons." Emily answered "21... I'm young in comparison to everyone here." Then they entered the library. Which was four floors tall, and had shelves that reached the ceiling of each floor. "It's right over here." Said Corbin. He walked to a shelf, then pointed. He turned back to see Emily, looking upwards at the multiple floors, stuttering to herself. "Hey! That red one there. That's the one I need you to grab." He said. She finally turned to him. "How do you expect me to get th-" Emily was interrupted by Corbin grabbing her hips, and lifting her up. She grabbed the book then Corbin brought her down. "How'd you lift me so easy?" She asked. He pointed to himself and said "Alien." Then pointed to her and said "Light." She shrugged.

   They walked back down the hall, Corbin now carrying his book, the label read "Type 94- War and Science TARDIS manual." It was thick and had a red cover. “Thanks for this. Been trying to change that console room, finally.” He said. "So how old are you?" Emily asked. "How old do I look?" Corbin asked. "35-ish." She answered. "Wow... I didn't know I looked that young. I'm uh- a lot older than that." Corbin said, he giggled. "Give me a number." Emily said. They suddenly stopped and Corbin turned into a room with a bed and several dressers. "Is this your-" Emily was interrupted "Yeah." Said Corbin. He sat down on his bed, which had two pillows on each side and one large blanket, and was king size. The bed had always been too large for him. "634" Corbin said. Emily looked at him questionably. "My age. My best guess. I lost count but, I'm pretty sure it's 634." He said. She giggled and said "You're kidding. Hey how big is your ship?" "A-I'm not. B-Infinite." "Do you want to have lunch tomorrow?" Emily blurted out. "I don't ever really have anyone to eat lunch with, and you seem nice, or at the very least, interesting." She finished. "Lunch sounds nice. As long as my buddy Fitz can join." Corbin said. "Of course, that sounds like fun." Said Emily.

   The next morning Corbin went through his manual, trying to figure out how to change the architectural settings of the TARDIS. When lunch came, Fitz, Emily and him all went to the cafeteria and ate lunch together. Joking and having a good time, Corbin opened their drinks with one of his claws, to which Emily seemed fascinated in. "So what's different about you? Alien wise. How are you not human?" Emily asked. "Oh, he's got two uh- um-" Fitz went quite, then slapped the right side of his chest twice indicating a heart beat. "Two hearts?" Emily questioned. Fitz nodded. “Bullshit. I’m calling bullshit.” She said, then scored closer to him. Emily put her hands to Corbin's chest and then giggled. They stayed all together until that night when they all separated to go back to their quarters.


	3. Laura

   Corbin awoke to the proximity alarms blaring on the TARDIS, somebody was outside the phone box. He quickly got out of bed. The only time anybody had ever knocked on the door of the blue box, setting off the proximity alarm, was back on the bus, when Coulson had come to tell Corbin that S.H.E.I.LD. had been infiltrated by Hydra. The past experience made him worry over the possibilities of what could be awaiting on the opposite side of that door. He got out of the bed and slipped into his jeans, socks, and shoes. He walked out of his bedroom, grabbing a t-shirt and his black leather jacket on the way out. He walked down the hall into the console room, the design still disgusting him, then to the doors leading to the outside of the box. These doors, which appeared to be wood, white from the inside, blue from the outside, with their windows, were part of a science so advanced only the Timelords would ever discover it, and they were gone. The doors knocked again, five loud knocks, clearly done with a fist. Corbin opened the door, his shirt half on, to find Fitz standing there, about to knock again. “I'm sorry to wake you. It's Coulson- he um- he uh-“ Fitz stuttered. “Requested me.” Fitz nodded. “What time is it? And where is he requesting me to?” Corbin asked, stepping out of his box and closing the door completely behind him. “one AM. And he wants you in his office.” Fitz said. “Why and the fu- its one AM. What the fuck does he want at one AM? Why are you up then?” Corbin said, clearly upset as he rubbed his eyes. “He requested all of us.” Fitz said.

   Corbin and Fitz walked down the corridors, making several turn and finally going up a stair case. They entered Coulson’s office to see Coulson, leaning up against his desk, several members of the science team, including Emily, standing in the corner. Also, May, Skye, and Mack, standing in a half circle, all looking at the giant screen Phil’s office had against the wall across from the desk. “Hey, Corbin, I thought we were friends, why didn’t you tell me you had a daughter?” Said Coulson, pointing to the screen, which showed a picture of young girl with hair that was a mix of obviously natural red and brown, with two claws on each fist, one between her pointer and middle finger, one between her ring and pinky finger. "I don't... where is this from?" Corbin asked. Then a video began to play on the screen that showed her inside a gas station, eating Pringles, sipping a drank, and picking out a pair of colorful glasses off a shelf. "Arizona, near the border." Said Coulson A store clerk walked around a shelf in the video. "Is this footage um-" Fitz stopped. "Live? Yes. About a 12 second delay but yes." Said Coulson. The store clerk said "Where's your parents? Do you have money for this?" The girl tried to reach into the Pringles can for more but the man snatched it from her. He took the drink from her, then reached for the glasses. She quickly extended her arm, grabbed his, and flipped him over her, putting her fist up about to hit him, they watched as her claws quickly cut through the skin between her knuckles, she was about to kill the man. Coulson gasped, but then saw Corbin grab the girl's arm at the elbow and pull her back.

   Coulson looked around his office, Corbin and Fitz had both disappeared. He continued to watch the footage. Fitz stood slightly back watching as Corbin held the little girl back. She turned her head and stabbed Corbin in the arm with her claws, then pulled out. The wound immediately healed leaving no scar. She looked at him questionably. He extended his claws on the fist not holding her. He retracted his claws and let go of her. "Who are you?" He asked. Fitz looked to the camera for a moment. The bottom of the TARDIS's blue doors could barely be seen in the corner of the video image, they had materialized directly behind the girl. Fitz suddenly looked outside the window and Corbin jumped in front of him suddenly, he stood back up to reveal he had been shot, he yelled to the camera "Get a containment room ready!" Then pushed the girl and Fitz into the TARDIS.

   Corbin slammed the TARDIS doors shut. "Who are you?" He yelled, looking to the girl. She stayed silent. "The question is who are they? And why are they after her?" Said Fitz. "I disagree. If we knew who she was, we'd know why they are after her." Said Corbin. Fitz cocked his head sideways, then nodded in agreement. The girl stayed near Corbin as he walked to the console, she looked around the console room. "Fitz, stay away from her for now." Said Corbin. Fitz sat down in one of the seats that were about 5 feet away but facing the console. The girl backed into a wall, facing the console. Corbin pushed a button and hit the handbrake. The ship began to shake, then he hit the handbrake again and grabbed the girl's arm. He pulled her to the door, then let Fitz walk out and followed him, shutting the door behind him. He held her arm and continued to walk with her to his side, heading toward the containment rooms. Coulson was standing in the hall. "You're still bleeding." He said. "Bullets lodged in my left heart's aorta. Fitz, get me some of those bent forceps from the lab. Quickly please." Corbin said. "Why do you need- oh no. I'm on it."

   Corbin continued to walk the girl, Coulson behind them, going towards the containment rooms, Corbin holding the girl's arm firmly while walking quickly. When they reached the room, which had white walls with hexagonal patterns. The girl's claws suddenly came out on both tightly-clench fists, she put her heels down, stopping herself in her tracks and she stabbed one of her fist into the right side of Corbin's chest. "Coulson, get out and lock the door shut." Commanded Corbin. The girl pulled her fist out and Corbin's face filled with a look of of pain. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her towards a chair. "Sit down!" He yelled. She did. Fitz suddenly appeared in the window, he opened the door, walking past Coulson, who watched through the window. He handed Corbin the forceps and the girl leaped up toward Fitz, her claws extending. Corbin caught her before she could get to him and pushed her back into the chair. "I said sit down!" He yelled loudly. She sat down again.

   Corbin removed his shirt, the bullet hole in his chest dripping blood. He stuck the forceps in the hole, Fitz turned away from the window. Corbin drew out the bullet and dropped both the forceps and the bullet onto the floor. The hole in his chest quickly sealed up. "Okay, so that's done. You're welcome for saving your life, Fitz!" He exclaimed. Fitz laughed and turned back to the window, saying "Thank you." Corbin turned back towards the girl. "So, who are you? I'll start. I'm Corbin. This is S.H.I.E.L.D. What's you name?" He asked. She remained quite."Do you speak? Like at all? Because right now that'd be pretty fucking helpful right now!" Corbin shouted. "Hey..." Coulson said, clearly trying to calm Corbin. The girl pulled a small piece of folded paper out of her pocket. Then handed it to Corbin, he unfolded it, and it was a photograph of him. On the back it said "X-23, Laura's base Template. Find him!" The "X-23" was scratched out. "Hey, guys, Simmons is back!" Said Skye, she peaked her head into viewing room, where Fitz and Coulson were. Fitz left the room quickly. "He missed her... uh, who's that?" Skye said, moving towards Coulson. He muted the intercom system. "That's Corbin's daughter." He said. "Really?" She asked, clearly excited. "I think so... go get me two syringes." Coulson said, Skye left to fill his request. "Where'd you get this picture of me?" Asked Corbin. The girl remained silent. Corbin put the picture up to his face and the girl looked at him.

   Simmons came back in place of Skye, she was holding two syringes. She walked straight into the room. "I missed you guys." She said to Coulson and Corbin. They both returned saying "I missed you too." Corbin pointed to the piece of paper and said "Laura's your name?" The girl lifted her head slightly then went back down. "Was that a nod?" Asked Coulson. "I think so." Said Corbin. Simmons suddenly stabbed Corbin in the arm with a syringe, hitting him hard. "Ouch." He said, playing with her. "Oh, shut it. I heard you pulled a bullet out of your own chest a few minutes ago." She said, her English accent clear and noticable. She drew back the plunger, then removed the syringe, capping the needle. "Hey once you compare our DNA, you know you have to-" Simmons interrupted him, saying "Discard of it and delete the data. I know." "Now this lady is actually really nice so I need you to do me a favor and don't try to kill her please." Said Corbin. "This will only hurt a little, and if you're good, I'll get you some ice cream." Said Simmons. She carefully inserted the needle into her arm, pulled the plunger, then pulled the needle out. Simmons was about to cover it with a bandage but stopped when she saw the small hole in the girl's skin seal up."Very much like you... okay. I'm gonna go get you're results. And your ice cream. Vanilla or chocolate?" Simmons asked. "She doesn't talk." Said Corbin. "Well then, Laura, I'll just get you one of those mini Neapolitan's so you can try all three flavors." She said, moving through the door.

   After sitting in complete silence for ten minutes, Corbin sitting on the bed in the containment room and Laura sitting on a chair, Simmons re-entered the room. Coulson walked in with her. She first handed Laura a small plastic container with the lid peeled half back, and a plastic spoon. Laura immediately started on the chocolate ice cream. Coulson thought about telling everyone how he agreed with her ice cream preference but decided against it. Simmons handed Corbin the DNA results, she said "She is absolutely your daughter. The only difference between her and your DNA is that she has two 'x's where you have an 'x' and a 'y'" Corbin got upset. He shouted "I don't have a daughter, she doesn't belong here!" then he thought back. Judging by the girls color, her mother must have matched Corbin's skin tone, pale white, with a modest amount of small freckles. Simmons was now upset, she put on a stethoscope she had around her neck, she placed the end at the center of the girl's chest, Laura tried to object but the look in Simmons eyes shut her down. She put the ear pieces in her ears and listened, then forced the ear pieces at Corbin, saying "Listen to that, then tell me where this girl belongs." He listened, and heard four heart beats. Left. Right. Left. Right.


	4. Hamburgers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re enjoying this work so far and would like to read more please leave Kudos.

   "How old is she?" Asked Corbin. "Ten to eleven." Said Simmons. "This is your father. He's gonna take you somewhere to eat something more substantial. Give me your ice cream container." Simmons said. Laura gave Simmons the empty ice cream container. "Now give me your hand." She said. Laura gave Simmons her hand, then Simmons grabbed Corbin's hand and placed Laura's firmly in the middle, so that the tips of her fingers were in between his pointer and thumb. "No I don't wan-" Corbin was interrupted by Simmons "I don't care. Bring her to the cafeteria. Get something to eat. I've got to go find Fitz." She started to walk out but Corbin stopped her by saying "He's not getting better, be easy with him.", she looked over her shoulder and then turned back around to face him completely, she walked to him quickly and embraced him in a hug, making Corbin release Laura’s hand. “I’m so sorry I left. Thank you for looking after him.” She said, almost tearing up. “Hey, he’s my friend too, you know, we’re like brothers. Of course I took care of him. And just so you know, I understand why you left.” He said, comforting her. She backed up again, fixed her outfit and hair, then placed Laura’s hand in his again. “Food. Go.” She said, leaving the room.

   Corbin and Laura walked down the hall, hand in hand, they're speed matching, Corbin slowed down to account for her small legs. He brought her to the cafeteria, he found that Fitz and Simmons were sitting together at a table with only two chairs. He could see Fitz tuck his head into his hands. He also saw Emily sitting at a table by herself. "This is my friend Emily. Again, try not to kill her, please..." Corbin said, he looked to the girl's face, she was grinning slightly. Once she saw that Corbin had noticed she immediately stopped. When Emily saw them she stood up and said "Well, who is this little cutie?" Looking to Corbin. "Um. This is my, daughter, I guess. I don't know. This is new to me." "Is that true? What's your name?" She asked. "She doesn't speak. But her name is Laura." "Well, I’m Emily. Are you hungry? Do you like hamburgers?” Laura nodded and Emily extended her hand for her to hold. Laura held her hand and Emily walked her to get food.

   While Emily and Laura got food, Coulson sat down across from Corbin. "I know, I know. We can't keep her here. It's not safe. I just need to think of what to do with her." Said Corbin. "Actually, I was gonna say the opposite. Clearly there was somebody after her." Coulson nodded towards Corbin's chest, which was completely healed and covered by a dark red shirt, which used to be white. Corbin nodded. "And if she's here, then she can't hurt any civilians. You could teach her to be better... now, it's up to you, but we can't put her out on the street. And I personally would feel better if she's here rather than somewhere else." Coulson said. "I'll think about it." Said Corbin, he looked to Laura and smiled slightly. Coulson patted the table and asked “Where is she gonna sleep for now?” “We could put her in a containment room...” Corbin said, watching as Coulson’s face slowly turned to a frown. “You’re not putting your kid in a cage.” He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What if I move the TARDIS into the room with her? Once I get the ship to have another bedroom I’ll let her sleep in there. Does that sound good enough for you, my king?” Corbin said, a little stressed. “Fine. But at least put her in the containment room with the bathroom.” Coulson said, standing up to leave. Corbin glanced over to the table where Fitz and Simmons were sitting at and Coulson did the same. “They okay?” Corbin asked, watching as Fitz tucked his head into his hands again. “I hope so.” Said Coulson as he left.

   Soon, Emily sat back down with Laura, who immediately began eating her hamburger and French fries. Corbin grabbed Emily’s arm and walked her towards the main doors of the cafeteria. “Hey, I’ve got to go move the TARDIS, when she’s done eating will bring her to containment room 3?” He asked, Emily’s mouth quickly turning to a frown when he said “Containment room.” “You’re gonna lock her up?” Emily asked, shocked. “No no no, I’m gonna be in the room with her. I just need to get the TARDIS ready for her. You’ve seen how it is. I want it to be more comfortable.” He said, hoping this will fix her frown, it did not. “Okay. I’ll bring her to you.” Emily said, almost complaining. “Thank you.” He said as he left, Laura watching. Emily walked back to Laura and sat down, immediately noticing how worried Laura looked. Emily placed a hand on Laura’s wrist, making her flinch by the surprise contact, they said “Hey it’s okay he’s just going to get a bed room ready for you.” This somehow comforted her enough for her to continue eating.

   Corbin entered the TARDIS, shutting the door right behind him, then, he pulled the handbrake down and the ship dematerialized, he was now in the very definition of nowhere, at least, by human standards. He walked around the console to a side with a screen, he began using a keyboard, that looked like it belonged to an Apple 2 computer. He turned around the console for the next few minutes, mumbling to himself, turning different knobs, and then going back to the keyboard and inputting different keys. He then set coordinates for the TARDIS and pulled the handbrake again, the TARDIS began making the sound of its rematerializing, or as some would call it “landing.” He walked into the halls of the TARDIS and to his bedroom, where he grabbed a pillow and a small blanket. Then, when he made his way back to the console room, he walked to the monitor and pressed “enter” on the keyboard, he then opened the phone box doors and walked out into the containment room, the doors slamming themselves shut behind him.


	5. The Sleepover

   The doors of the TARDIS slammed shut behind Corbin’s back as he stepped into the containment room. It had too much white and very bright lights. The furniture, which included a sofa facing towards the side of the bed, a bed against the wall, a small dresser at the foot of the bed, and a coffee table between the bed and the sofa. The space between the bed and the sofa was only about four and a half feet, the coffee table was small, and the space on either side was even smaller. He laid his pillow and his blanket on the sofa and then looked down at his shirt. It was red and blood soaked, he turned back to the TARDIS and attempted to open it so he could change but the door held tight, he was locked out until it was done.

   Deciding that wearing a bloody shirt to sleep didn’t satisfy his idea of a good impression he went to find Mack. In the hall he passed Fitz and Simmons, who were touring the lab together. He saw Laura and Emily walking together, without the hand holding this time, towards the containment room but Corbin stopped short and turned into the bedroom hallway before being seen. He walked to Mack’s room, which was half way down the hall, then he knocked on the door in a beat of four. The door opened and Mack was clearly excited to see Corbin, until he saw the now red shirt Corbin was wearing, then he turned into his room and grabbed one out of his dresser, not even asking a question. “Thanks Mack, I’ll get you back for it.” Said Corbin, pulling his shirt off and pulling Mack’s on, it fit well, except it was a just a tiny bit small, and wrapped around his upper arms tight. “You got it, claws.” Mack said. “Hey man, I don’t mean to be rude but I gotta get back to the containment rooms.” Corbin said, making an exit.

   When Corbin made it back to the containment rooms he found Emily still sitting in the room with Laura, she looked up and saw him in the connecting pod, looking through the window. She stood up and walked into the first of the air-lock styled doors, so that they were standing in front of each other. He looked down to meet her eyes and then said “Will you stay? I’m not good at this stuff I don’t think.” She rolled her eyes, then grabbed his arm, pulling him into the room, the door shutting behind them.

   They both sat on the sofa, Laura sat on the bed with her back against the wall, making her face the sofa where Emily and Corbin sat. She looked to her left towards the TARDIS. “When it’s done rebuilding itself I’ll show you around.” Corbin said. A few seconds of complete silence started until it was broken by Emily “TV?” She asked, grabbing the remote. “Yes! Tv!” Corbin said. “What do you want to watch Laura?” She asked, not really expecting an answer. “What do ten year olds watch?” Asked Corbin. Emily turned on a channel for ‘tweens’ and Laura turned towards the tv, to her right, opposite of the room to the TARDIS.

   They sat there, watching TV all together for a while, until Laura laid down, putting a pillow under her head and laying on the bed curled in a ball, laying in a way she could keep watching the TV, eventually the lights in the room turned off, neither Emily or Corbin remember which one of them flipped the switch, but afterwards it was just the light from the TV left in the room. Emily moved slightly closer to Corbin, completely unnoticeable to him, he also didn’t notice when she scooted even closer, moving so that her head rested on his shoulder. He also didn’t noticed that her hand found its way to the top of his thigh, then stayed there. He just continued to watch the TV, but Laura noticed out the corner of her eye, she held a serious frown until she fell asleep.

   Corbin opened his eyes to see that Laura was asleep, making him smile. Then he found that he was laying on his side on the couch, Emily laid in front of him, her head pressed into his chest, her legs mingled into his, and the arm of her’s that wasn’t under her was holding onto his. She was snuggled into him closely. He didn’t know how to react. In the corner of the TV was a time that read “2:45 AM” he immediately went back to sleep after reading the time, letting his arm drape over Emily’s body.


End file.
